Lakehead Thunderwolves
Overview "Nor'Westers" was the name of the sports teams of Lakehead University in Thunder Bay, Ontario from 1965-66 to 1984-85. After folding their team for 17 seasons, L.U. came back to life in 2001-02 with teams called the "Thunderwolves". Their websites are www.thunderwolves.ca and www.thunderwolveshockey.com. 'Lakehead Nor'Westers' The Lakehead Nor'Westers started in 1965-66 in the International Collegiate Hockey Association (ICHA) where they played American teams from the NAIA. In 1967 they won the conference title. In 1971 and 1973 they lost the final of the NAIA National Championship, both times to the Bemidji State Beavers, now in the NCAA. The ICHA also included future NCAA contenders the Lake Superior Lakers and the St. Cloud State Huskies. The records for that league are sparse. There are many stories floating around, which are linked at the ICHA page. The Nor'Westers joined the Great Plains Athletic Conference (GPAC) in 1972-73 where they played until 1984-85. The Nor'westers were one of the founding GPAC teams, along with the Brandon Bobcats, Winnipeg Wesmen, and Manitoba Bisons. Their only GPAC title was won in 1973. There was no playoff. Lakehead was first with a 9-3 record, 2 points ahead of the Wesmen. In the University Cup quarter-finals they lost 3-1 and 9-3 to the Alberta Golden Bears. The GPAC teams played a relatively short schedule in those early years, which allowed the Nor'Westers to continue playing in the ICHA for a few more years. Eventually the GPAC teams picked up their schedules, and the addition of the Regina Cougars in 1976-77 made the league more competitive. After Lakehead's one title, the Bisons, Cougars, and Bobcats each won 4 titles and Lakehead never really came close again. In 1984-85 the once proud team went 0-24 in a four team conference (the Wesmen had folded after the 1983-84 season). A suspension of Brandon for illegal payments to athletes allowed the winless Nor'Westers to make the playoffs. They lost to Regina by scores of 8-2 and 8-1 in a dismal semi-final series. 'Season-by-Season Records' 'Lakehead Thunderwolves' When hockey (and other sports) returned to Thunder Bay in 2001-02, there was a new name, look, and logo. The Lakehead Thunderwolves were also in the Ontario University Athletics (OUA). They won the conference title in 2006. They qualified for the University Cup in 2003 (as national wild-card), 2006 (as OUA champion), and 2009 and 2010 (as tournament host). In 2006 Lakehead won their pool and advanced to the U-Cup final where they lost 3-2 to the Alberta Golden Bears. The new team has been privately run and always leads the OUA in attendance. (Much like Laval in football.) Also see ... *Great Plains Athletic Conference *List of GPAC Seasons *1972-73 GPAC Season *Ontario University Athletics *List of OUA Seasons *2002-03 OUA Season *2005-06 OUA Season *List of University Cup Playoffs *1973 University Cup *2003 University Cup *2006 University Cup *2009 University Cup *2010 University Cup *International Collegiate Hockey Association External links *LAKEHEAD NORWESTERS HOCKEY LIVES ON... *Wall of Fame *Lakehead 2006 Story on Team History *Lakehead 2005 Story on Hank Akervall *Lakehead 2009 Story on 1973 Team Photos Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport